Protecting Me
by Adrian Jade
Summary: She looked into his deep blue eyes and knew that she had made the right choice. She could finally say for the first time in her life she felt safe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Protecting Me

Summary: She looked into his deep blue eyes and knew that she had made the right choice. She could finally say for the first time in her life she felt safe.

_Flashback_

"_Jason ... oh my god you have been shot!" Elizabeth exclaimed rushing to Jason's side._

_Jason gasped for air and did his best to keep his balance. Elizabeth helped him into her home and onto her couch. She carefully removed his shirt and examined his wound._

"_As you probably already know you were shot in the abdomen but from what I can tell what I can tell it doesn't seem that the bullet touched any of your major organs" she said applying a gauze bandage over his wound._

"_Elizabeth ... listen to me you need to take Cam and Jake and leave, the people who are after me know about you and I can't loose you or our son the way I lost Emily" Jason blacked out soon after._

_When he woke up the next morning her house was empty and although it broke his heart he knew that he had done what was right. Elizabeth, the woman he loved, and her children were safe from the life he lead. But sometimes he wondered if his lifestyle was really worth loosing everything he loved._

7 months later ...

"Come on Stone Cold playing a car game will help the time pass by quicker" Spinelli urged his mentor.

"For the last time no" Jason replied annoyed. Sometimes he wondered why he put up having Spinelli around. But in the back of his mind he knew that deep down he did really care for the young man and thought of him as an extremely annoying little brother.

"Stone Cold I really must insist"

"In about 2 minutes I am going to throw you out of this car" Jason focused on the slick road. It was snowing out and all he wanted to do was get home and relax. Snow was falling outside the car, it made it a little difficult to see.

"Stone Cold ..." Spinelli started.

"Not now Spinelli"

"But Stone Cold is that a car up ahead it looks like it crashed into a tree"

Jason looked straight ahead and sure enough there was a Mercedes Benz embedded into the trunk of a tall oak tree. Jason pulled over to the side of the road to investigate.

"Should The Jackal call the authorities?" Spinelli asked sticking his head out the window of the car.

No one was in the car and Jason was about to return to his own car when he heard the sound of a child whimpering. He followed the found and sure enough a few feet away from the car was an unconscious woman and a toddler. The little boy was shivering so Jason took off his leather jacket and wrapped the boy in it. The toddler looked up at Jason with his big brown eyes and threw his arms around his neck.

"It's ok little guy" Jason rubbed the toddler's back, still a little taken aback by the sudden need for affection. Jason thought of his own son Jake and what he was doing at this very moment.

"Spinelli come over here" Jason ordered.

"What is it Stone Cold?" Spinelli asked coming to stand next to Jason.

"Take the baby back to the car and keep him warm" Jason said handing the baby to Spinelli.

Spinelli gave Jason a strange look before quickly doing as he was told. Jason placed two fingers on the woman's neck to see if she had a pulse. She did but it was very weak. He swore under his breath and picked up the woman with great ease. She groaned a little but remained unconscious. Jason carefully laid her down in the back seat and the young boy immediately curled up next to his mother and fell asleep.

"Should we take them to the hospital?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah" Jason said "call Robin and have her get everything ready"

Jason drove as quickly and carefully as he could to General Hospital. Dr. Robin Scorpio was waiting for them outside the building with a gurney and some blankets. Jason took the young woman out of the car and helped place her on the gurney. Spinelli handed the toddler over to an EMT and they were both rushed inside.

"What happened Jase?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure her car was in a tree but her and her son were outside the car which leads me to think that the tree wasn't the worst of their problems, Spinelli and I found her and the baby on the side of the road"

'Well she's in good hands now" Robin patted him on the arm before walking away.

"Go tell Sonny that we are home and I'll stay here" Jason told Spinelli.

"Your wish is The Jackal's command I'll be back in a little while"

Jason had a seat in the waiting room. He knew Robin would fill him in eventually on the young girl and her son. He was tired and without even realizing it dozed off. Robin walked over to Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" he said rubbing his eyes "how long have I been out?"

"I'd say no more than 45 minutes" Robin answered.

"How are they?" Jason asked.

"Well, Johnny is fine other than his body temperature being a little low when he was brought in nothing else is wrong with him ... his mom on the other hand has a broken arm and cuts and bruises all over her body and they definitely weren't from the car crash, she's also about 3 months pregnant"

"So you are saying that someone caused those bruises?" Jason asked.

"More than likely" Robin replied.

"How did you know the boy's name is Johnny?"

"He told me, he's quite the little talker" Robin smiled.

"So what happens to the boy until his mom wakes up?"

"I'm not sure why?" Robin asked.

"How about I take him home with me and Spinelli" Jason suggested.

"You want to take Johnny home with you and Spinelli?" Robin asked intrigued.

"It'll keep me from thinking about Jake" Jason admitted.

"He's all I think about every moment of every day" he added.

"You owe me big time for this" Robin said walking away to go get the baby.

She returned a few minutes later with Johnny in her arms. Johnny looked a little confused, he was looking for his mother and getting more and more scared when he couldn't find her.

"Hi little guy my name is Jason, what's yours?" Jason asked.

"Johnny" the little boy said "where's mama?"

"Your mommy is sleeping right now honey so you are going to go home with Jason and he is going to take care of you" Robin explained to him.

Johnny reached out his arms and Jason took him from Robin.

"You ready to go home with me little guy?" Jason asked him.

Johnny stayed quiet. Jason began walking towards the elevators with the toddler.

"Bye bye" Johnny waved at Robin on the way out.

Johnny was asleep by the time Jason got to his pent house.

"Where are we going to put him?" Spinelli asked.

"Don't worry about it" Jason replied.

Jason put Johnny on the couch. As he prepared to take a shower.

"Keep an eye on him" Jason ordered Spinelli. Johnny woke up the minute Jason left. He looked around and didn't know where he was.

"Hey there Young One" Spinelli said.

Johnny took one look at Spinelli and began to cry. When Jason got out of the shower all he could hear was Johnny crying. Spinelli was stressing out completely, he had no idea what to do to make the toddler stop crying.

"Please Young One if you stop crying I'll give you some candy and my personal favorite orange soda" Spinelli tried to bribe the kid.

"What the hell happened?" Jason asked.

"I don't know all The Jackal did was say hi and he started crying"

Jason picked the boy up and rocked him a little in his arms. Spinelli left Jason to care for the toddler. Jason had a seat on the couch and Johnny rested his head on Jason's shoulder but he continued to cry.

"I know you miss your mom buddy I really do" Jason rubbed Johnny's back.

It was 2 am and Johnny had just fell asleep. Jason wanted to move Johnny so that he could retire to his own bed but he knew if he moved Johnny would wake up and begin to cry again. So he got as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes. Spinelli ventured from his room to get some juice from the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Jason and Johnny, he grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and covered his mentor and his new charge for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No this is not a Jason and Elizabeth fic. I am sorry for disappointing all you readers who thought it was going to be. I wanted to write something where Jason got everything he wanted for once. Because I feel that Jason always seems to get the short end of the stick. As for Jason and Elizabeth … well I am not a big fan of Liz and I'm not trying to offend the people who like them together or make anyone mad I just personally don't like the pairing.

The golden rays of sunshine burned her eyelids. She cautiously opened one eye then the other. She eyed her surroundings intently noting all the exits and windows incase she needed to make an emergency exit. She fingered the IV sticking out of her arm and tried to open her mouth but her throat burned so she closed it once again. Carefully she sat up in her bed fighting off the dizzy feeling that was trying to every intently send her crashing back into unconsciousness. She closed her eyes once again and rested her head against the feathery softness of her pillow. She was confused as to where she was but at this moment she really didn't care. That was until she remembered that her son was nowhere near her. Her eyes snapped open again and she groped for the call button she knew all hospital beds had. She hit it repeatedly when she did manage to find it.

Dr. Robin Scorpio being one of the people closest to the room headed down to check on the young woman. She smiled warmly her as she entered the room.

"Good you are awake now we can ask you some questions" Robin said.

"Where's my son … where's John" the young woman asked frantically.

"Your son is fine he's been staying with a friend of mine for a few days now … Jason, the man who is taking care of your son, was the one who found you and John a few nights back"

"Please call the person and tell him to bring my son here I need to see my baby" she was near panicked by now.

Robin had no other choice she gave the woman a sedative and she instantly fell asleep once more. Sighing she left the room to find the nearest phone. She figured when the woman woke up she'd want to see her son and Robin wasn't about to deny her that right. She herself had a little girl who she named Georgie Anne after her younger cousin who was killed and her mother.

Jason was more than willing to bring the toddler in to see his mother but he sounded a little hesitant to return the boy. Not that she could blame him, Jason loved children and was great with them but she had always felt bad that he couldn't have any children in his life. She thought he deserved to be someone's father.

They arrived about 45 minutes later. Jason was holding the boys hand while he bounced along. His chocolate brown curls waved around his head every time he jumped. The boy was all smiles and even Jason looked amused. Johnny was clad in a pair of jeans and a button down dress shirt with a grey and navy blue striped sweater on over it. He looked very presentable for when he got to see his mother.

"Did we do a little shopping Jase?" Robin asked in a teasing voice.

"No, these are actually some of Morgan's old clothes that Carly just happened to have lying around that she was more than happy to lend him" Jason explained.

"You ready to see your mommy little guy?" Robin asked him.

"Mama" Johnny said excitedly waving his pointer finger around in the air.

"What did you feed him this morning that has him all wired?" Robin asked.

"All I gave him was oatmeal and believe me he's just naturally like this" Jason rolled his eyes. He had spent 3 days total with the little boy who he had nicknamed the one man wreaking crew because nothing in Jason's apartment would ever look the same again.

Jason picked the small boy up and they followed Robin to a small and very private room in the corner of the 6th floor. The young woman was still asleep when they entered the room.

"She panicked when she realized that Johnny wasn't with him so I had to sedate her but she should be coming around soon"

"Is sedating her really a good idea with her being pregnant and all?" Jason asked.

"The sedative has no effect on the unborn baby … in fact it's probably better because the more stress the mother is under the more danger the fetus is in and with the mother in such a weakened state already all the rest and relaxation this poor woman gets the better for her and her unborn child"

"We'll sit with her now I'm sure you have other patients" Jason said.

"Come get me if anything happens the last thing we need is her flipping out again" Robin told him.

Jason nodded and pulled the chair in the corner of the room closer to the bed and had a seat. Johnny, who had been previously exploring the room, climbed up into Jason's lap and rested his head against the older man's chest.

Jason contented himself to waiting for the young woman to wake up and he was very intent on questioning her about how her and her son ended up outside her car which ended up in a tree. After about 15 minutes the woman groaned and began to stir. It took her about another 10 minutes to pull herself out of the sedatives clutches. She opened one heavy eyelid and then the other. She once again found herself in the same hospital room as before but this time she had a visitor … a man she had never seen before. A man who currently had her son sitting in his lap asleep.

"Hey welcome back to the conscious world" Jason greeted her.

"Who are you and why is my son sitting on your lap?" she asked.

"My name is Jason Morgan and I was the one who found you and your son on the side of the road and brought you guys here and then I offered to let Johnny stay at my place until you got better"

"His name is John … not Johnny" she snapped.

Jason made a mental note about her not liking her son to be called Johnny.

"Is there a specific reason you don't like him being called Johnny?" Jason prodded.

"How about you mind your own frickin business"

Jason gave the young woman a smile. He was definitely going to have fun getting to know her better.

"That's an understandable remark but how about you tell me your name"

She rolled her eyes "Not that you deserve to know anything about me but if you must know my name is Aubrey … Aubrey Ryan"

"Well Aubrey Ryan it is very nice to meet you"

"Can I have my son now?" she asked.

Jason placed the sleeping toddler next to his mother and she immediately wrapped her arms protectively around him and kissed his forehead.

"Do you mind if I ask you what happened to you that night?" he asked.

"I guess I fell asleep at the wheel and crashed into a tree" she lied.

He of course knew she was lying but he also knew that she probably wasn't going to tell him what really happened anytime soon so he'd let it drop for now.

"So what brings you to Port Charles?" he asked.

"Let's just say I was just passing through on my way to Canada" she replied.

"Do you have any family that you'd like me to have the doctors call?" he asked.

"Nope … I'm an orphan with absolutely no family what so ever" she replied coolly.

"What about the father of your children would you like him to be called?"

"No … as far as I'm concerned my kids have me and that's all they need … I don't want that piece of scum anywhere near me or my son" she spat.

"What are you going to do once you are released?" Jason asked.

"Dunno probably try and find a way to make it to Canada like I originally was" she replied.

"That's crazy you and John can stay with me just until you are completely healed and then I would be happy to find you and your children a home anywhere your heart desires"

"You just expect me to trust you just like that?" she asked giving him a skeptical look.

"You can take some comfort in knowing that if I would have wanted to hurt you or your son I would have done so already besides you'll be safe with me till you are well enough to look after your son on your own" he said looking her in the eyes.

She studied his deep blue eyes, looking for even the tiniest hint of deception. She had heard many stories about Jason Morgan and they all portrayed him as a ruthless killer who would slit your throat rather than having a conversation with you. But this man who sat by her bedside seemed nothing like that. She found nothing but sincerity in his eyes. She nodded because she knew she had nowhere else to go and no one to help her. As much as she hated to admit it she needed help from this stranger. But that didn't mean she would be letting her guard down, if she even thought for a second that Jason Morgan was going to harm her or her son she's kill him herself and she would feel no remorse doing so.


End file.
